walfordeefandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Butcher
Name: Bianca Jackson/Butcher Born: July 1977 Occupation: Works at the clothes stall in the market Backstory Bianca is the eldest child of Carol Branning. Her father is David Wicks, but she does not know about it till 1995; Bianca was born when David and Carol was teenagers and David's family was forced to move away when Carol's older brother Derek bullied David and gave him a brutal beating. This forced David's family to move away. Bianca had no contact with her father. Bianca's half-siblings are (from oldest to youngest) Robbie Jackson (through Carol), Joe Wicks, Karen Wicks (both through David), Sonia Jackson and Billie Jackson (both through Carol). During her teenage years, she dated Dan Sullivan, attempting to hide the fact she was underage. On EastEnders Bianca and her family arrive in Walford on 23rd December 1993. The family is dysfunctional. She works part-time at her uncle Ian Beale's fish & chip shop, then as a market assistant to Sanjay Kapoor. She attends the same school as Natalie Price and Tiffany Raymond. She spends most of her time with Tiffany. One evening, in 1995, Bianca and Tiffany meet David Wicks and the pair flirt with him. Bianca begins to develop feelings for David, but Carol reminds David of their past, so David makes clear to Bianca that they cannot carry on with the relationship, therefore finally revealing to Bianca that he is her father. Bianca begins a relationship with local car mechanic, Ricky Butcher. Later that year, the pair join Steve Elliot, David, Phil and Grant Mitchell on a vacation to Spain. They are shocked to discover David sleeping with Sam Mitchell, Ricky's ex-wife. After the vacation, Bianca and Ricky remain engaged, despite Ricky's affair with Natalie. In 1997, After Ricky's insane stag-party in 'France' (as predicted to be) with the Mitchell brothers and Nigel Bates, he and Bianca have a successful wedding. Later on, Bianca is pregnant, but a prenatal scan shows her unborn child has spina bifida and hydrocephalus. Horrified, Bianca has an abortion which causes trouble for her marriage. In 1998, Bianca is pregnant again. This time, the baby is in good condition. On Christmas Day, Bianca gives birth to Liam in the Queen Vic, aided by Grant. On New Year's Eve/Day, Bianca is horrified when Tiffany gets run over accidentally by Frank Butcher and killed. She and Tiffany's family blame Grant. In 1999, Carol returns to Walford from the witness-protection programme, with her new fiancee Dan Sullivan, unaware of him and Bianca's past-relationship. They rekindle the relationship behind Carol and Ricky's backs, until Carol reveals her pregnancy. Bianca and Ricky aim to move to Manchester, for Bianca to attend fashion college, but Carol discovers an ancient photograph of Dan and Bianca and demands to know the truth. Bianca and Dan confess everything and Carol disowns Bianca and breaks up with Dan, with an abortion to follow. Meanwhile, Bianca leaves for Manchester without Ricky. In 2002, Bianca is reunited with Ricky when he visits her in Manchester. Bianca is struggling to support Liam and she has stolen money from a drug dealer to cover insurance. They get caught up with the drug dealers; Bianca gives Ricky custody for Liam and she flees to an unknown place. Off-screen, Bianca is pregnant again and has a relationship with Nathan Dean who brings his daughter Whitney with him. Bianca thinks the unborn child is Nathan's, but Nathan is killed in a traffic accident. Bianca gives birth to Tiffany, named after her mate, and has relationships with Ray Dixon who they share a son, Morgan, together. Ray ends the relationship. Bianca's next boyfriend is Tony King who turns out to be a pedophile and grooms Whitney. Bianca regains custody for Liam, when Ricky settles with a woman named Melinda, who despises children. Tony gets imprisoned when he assaults a boy who proposes to Whitney. 2008 sees Bianca return to Walford with her family following an eviction. With help from Ricky, they move in with Bianca's nan, Pat Evans and Bianca gets a waitressing job. Bianca still has feelings for Ricky, but their relationship is doubtful when Ricky announces his engagement to Sam, causing rivalry between Bianca and Sam. Bianca knows Sam is evading a police sentence, so she reports the whereabouts to the cops. Sam is arreseted and Ricky soon finds out Sam has cheated on him and ends the engagement. On Christmas Day 2009, Bianca proposes to Ricky and Ricky accepts. In February 2010, they marry, only to have Carol attend the wedding, uninvited. After some difficulties, Carol and Bianca make up and accept each other. Bianca's younger brother Billie joins them. He dies of alcohol poisoning a day after his 22nd birthday. Carol is distraught, yet comforted by Billie's criminal boyfriend Connor Stanley, who begins a sexual relationship with Whitney. Bianca attacks Connor and is sentenced to 6 months in jail. Bianca is release on December 2011 in time for Christmas. She discovers that Pat has cancer and is upset when she dies. Meanwhile Ricky has sex with Ian's fiancee Mandy Salter. Bianca and Ricky separate and Ricky leaves Walford. Bianca forms a friendship with Kat Moon and they open a market stall together. A year later, she, Shirley Carter and Jean Slater break into Ian's restaurant and Shirley sets fire to the restaurant. Ian allows them not to be charged, but on the condition that Tiffany and Ian's son Bobby end their relationship. Bianca still has an interest in fashion and takes a six week fashion course in Manchester, following the advice from Carol.